rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race All Stars: Season 1, Episode 5 Summary
EPISODE 5: Circustastic After Buffy & Zara's Elimination, the queens walk back into the Werkroom and they see both queens messages on the mirror, Buffy's reads ''"Buff is out but my marvelous legacy will marinate these walls xx BB" while ''Zara's reads "Oh well:/ should have waited till AS2. kill it Rosie <3". Bronzation and Gia Martini both wipe down the mirror. The queens proceed to sit around the lounge and discuss what went down. The queens congratulate Bronzation and Gia Martini on their wins. Zipitor mentions that they are already at Top 5. Rosebud wonders if they will bring any queens back. The Predator decides to ask who everyone thinks is a viable pick for Top 3. Most queens say Gia. Zipitor asks who everyone thinks could go home next. Everyone remains silent. Zipitor gets suspicious and suspects everyone thinks she will. She then says, "Guys we all have atleast a win each so we're all competition". The next day, Jake introduces the queens to their next Main Challenge which will be to peform and wow a live audience in a Circus Act. All the queens get excited. After Jake leaves the Werkroom, the queens get to picking what they will be doing for their peformance. Bronzation decides to do juggling, Gia decides to do acrobatics, Rosebud decides to do tricycling, The Predator decides to do plate spinning and Zipitor decides to do pogo sticking. After the queens decide their stunts, they head backstage to practice their stunts. Overall, Gia struggles in the beginning to get a few moves right but does well. Bronzation pretty much slays throughout and doesn't fault at all. The Predator also does well but seems in her head. Zipitor and Rosebud struggle quite a bit. Back in the Werkroom, the queens are beating their faces and getting ready for the Mainstage. Gia and Predator continue their alliance. They chat about everyone else. Gia thinks that Zipitor and Rosebud are going flop hard for this challenge. Predator agrees. On the Mainstage Guest Judges include CupcakKe and Snoop Dogg. The Circus Act begins with Bronzation. She starts the show off strong and peforms her stunt really well. The crowd and judges cheer her on. The Predator is next, she seems shaky and nervous throughout the peformance and drops a plate. Next up Zipitor, she comes out and flops big time. The judges seem sad for her. She attempts many times to continue but doesn't. Next up Gia, she slay every second of her stunt and has the judges cheering. Lastly Rosebud, she does ok but seems a bit messy. She skids her tricycle a few times but finishes the act well. After the Circus Act, critiques begin. Bronzation is told that she has been doing well all competiton and tonight she continued that. She started the show strong and slayed. The Predator's nervousness is clocked. She is told that she did ok but overall her confidence and nervousness got in the way of her doing better. Gia is told that she slayed 100% throughout the whole act. Her whole act was fun to watch and her journey so far this season has been stunning. Rosebud is told that her act seems quite messy and all over the place and didn't seem to have a strong peformace. Lastly, Zipitor is told that this was just not her week and is told that she was the worst of the bunch. After critiques, Jake announces that Bronzation and Gia Martini are the Top 2 All Stars of the Week. While, Rosebud, The Predator and Zipitor are the Bottom 3 of the Week. The queens then leave the stage into the Werkroom to deliberate. During deliberation the queens are shook at a Bottom 3. Everyone congratulates Bronzation and Gia on winning. The Top 2 all talk to the Bottom queens. Gia chats with Predator and she tells her that she already know who will be going home tonight. She also tells her that she won't pick Predator. Back on the Mainstage. The Top 2 All Stars lipsync to "Duck Duck Goose" by CupcakKe. Gia does reveal that comes off confusing to the judges. Bronzation slays the song, she makes the judges laugh alot and pulls out some funny moves. Gia sticks to her ballerina moves that don't work with the song alot. After the lipsync, Bronzation is declared the winner. Gia is safe. Jake announces that no one will be going home tonight. The queens leave the stage back into the Werkroom to find the Eliminated queens back. 5 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts